Chuck and Blair's Study Date
by rorydawn96
Summary: Chuck visits Blair at Yale to try to get her to try to relax and take a break from studying for her finals. Cute fluffy one-shot that doesn't really follow the show's plot. Also, this is my first fanfic so be nice please but all constructive criticism is appreciated. xoxo.


She had been tucked away in her dorm room for who knows how long. She had been unheard from by everyone except the barista at the all-night coffee shop downstairs. This was a very stressful time for Blair as this was the very first time she would be taking finals at Yale. Thus far Blair had juggled her economics, world religions, early American literature, and biology classes along with being the ever-impressive socialite very well. That was until last week when everything started to fall apart. On top of the fact that she had become somewhat behind in classes, she had come down with the flu and was just now getting better. Hopefully.

Her roommate Bianca had had enough of the notecards, highlighters, and sticky notes; not to mention the piles of tissues and coffee cups that never got picked up because without Dorota there Blair was easily lost in her own little world and totally forgot about the messes she had made. That's why Bianca had decided to stay with her boyfriend for a while. That was fine by Blair with Bianca gone, there was so much more room for her to spread out and study.

"No Bianca I have not had a chance to tidy up yet but I will get to it eventually!" Blair screamed as the door opened

"Oh, so this is what happens when you don't have Dorota at your beck and call hm?" Chuck laughed.

Blair was so excited to finally see her boyfriend that she leapt off her bed and straight into his arms.

He had been stuck in Manhattan working nonstop on BI stuff and she had been stuck here. As soon as Chuck had wrapped up his last meeting he cleared his weekend and had Arthur drive him down to Yale so he could surprise Blair. He knew the pressure she was under and thought it would be a nice break for her.

"How are you here right now Chuck I thought you said last night that you would be stuck in meetings all weekend!"

"Well there are some perks to having the company named after you aren't there Waldorf" he smirked.

"I suppose there are Bass" she beamed happily up at him.

"So, where do you want to start?"

"What do you mean Chuck?"

"I came here to relax you and I know you and that won't happen until you feel completely confident in your classwork"

"Oh so this is a study date then…" she smirked.

"Tsk tsk tsk B there will be none of that until you're ready to ace those finals on Monday"

"Okay well, in that case, I want to start with lit. I have some flashcards of authors and genres that I just cannot keep straight"

"Great then we'll start there"

"Alright Blair, last one. Who said, 'If we had no winter, the spring would not be so pleasant: if we did not sometimes taste of adversity, prosperity would not be so welcome' ?"

"That was...Anne Bradley? No! Anne Bradstreet"

"Correct I'm so proud of you"

"Finally. I thought we'd never finish"

"Well, now that you have can I take you out to eat?"

"Only if we can go to ROÌA"

"We can go anywhere you want, love"

When they returned from their night of French food and quiet conversation and laughter Blair was feeling much more relaxed and Chuck was feeling much more complete. As Blair opened the door to her room she saw that the whole room had been cleaned top to bottom; Dorota ran up to Blair and they embraced tenderly. Blair wouldn't admit it but she had missed her maid that she had grown quite fond of over the years.

"Mister Chuck call and say dorm room need quick clean so I come right away"

"Well thank you very much Dorota; I can't thank you enough. I hope you aren't planning on driving yourself home this late are you?"

"Oh no Miss Blair Mister Chuck get me very nice suite at hotel right down the street"

"Oh well that was very thoughtful of him"

"Yes Mister Chuck very good man"

Blair smiled over at Chuck and wistfully said "Yes, yes he is" Chuck blushed just a bit.

"Well then I leave you two alone for rest of night, sleep tight Miss Blair"

"You too Dorota"

Blair walked Dorota out of the building and made sure she got into her car safe and sound. She sighed with contentment as she walked back into her dorm room.

"Thank you Chuck; you always know what I need"

"Yes, well, women like to pretend they're complicated. I know better," he smirked.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, like right now I know you'd like to cuddle up on your tiny bed and watch Disney movies all night"

"Oh, you know what I've been dying to watch!?" Blair squealed.

"It better not be any of that Twi-trash" Chuck laughed.

"No.."

"Then what?" Chuck questioned.

"You're going to make fun of me" Blair pouted.

"Blair, when have I ever made fun of you"

"I guess you're right" Blair conceded.

"So then tell me what movie you would like to watch"

Blair blushed as she told Chuck about how aside from every Audrey Hepburn movie as a child Blair had also had every Tinkerbell movie. Chuck began laughing hysterically. Blair pouted, clearly upset.

"Are you done yet? What happened to you never making fun of me?"

"Oh, c'mon Blair I'm only laughing because you're so adorable. Now come, let's get you all snuggled up and I'll put on Tinkerbell"

Not long after Chuck and Blair were in pajamas, wrapped in a blanket enjoying the movie as they closed their eyes and cuddled up next to each other. Just as the movie ended and they were about to fall asleep Blair whispered: "Who knew Chuck Bass was a big softie?" Chuck smiled with his eyes closed. "Now you do. That's all that matters. Goodnight Blair. I love you"

"I love you too".


End file.
